


昏

by Millionaire1m



Category: NEW PANTS
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millionaire1m/pseuds/Millionaire1m
Summary: 纹身师磊×偷窥宽（？）
Relationships: PENG LEI/PANG KUAN - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	昏

不知道从什么时候开始，彭磊忙活完一天的事，走到临街窗边点上一根烟时，总会看见对面楼出来个拎着袋垃圾、穿短裤的男人。

一个双腿又白又直，骨架小小，总顶着翘起的头发的散漫的男人。

自从开始做纹身师，每天摸着辣妞嫩男的彭磊就似乎对性生活没了什么兴趣。偶尔他会跟客户发生点儿关系，但也只是发泄一下没处发泄的精液而已。

他莫名的对这个男人来了兴趣。他意识到这样关明正大站在窗口盯人不太好，于是侧过身来，扯过半边窗帘挡了一下自己，眯着眼睛用目光把人从后颈舔到脚踝。

然后彭磊就硬了。

好久没有硬得这么身不由己过，从前和客户做爱，都是客户主动要求，他就那么叉着腿懒懒坐着，任由那些男女用手或嘴把自己弄硬，然后才兴奋起来把人按在床上操。

彭磊暗骂一声操，冲进洗手间给自己撸了一发，才思索起自己为什么会硬这个问题。

那个男人身上有一种奇特的气息。一种绷在冷白皮下隐秘的色情。像是一只每天承受过多次激烈性爱的狐狸，舔着自己的皮毛懒懒地踱出巢穴，寻找下一个能让他高潮到叹息的猎手。

庞宽家里有一架望远镜，是自从对面矮楼挂上写着歪歪扭扭的“纹身”俩字木牌的那天买的。

庞宽眼看着新来的纹身师傅在烈日下抹着汗，往楼上搬进一箱箱东西。弯腰的时候汗湿的白t恤紧紧贴着他的脊椎骨，扎进黑色运动裤的t恤勾勒出他精瘦有力的腰。

被他操一定很爽。庞宽露骨地想。

望远镜到了之后，庞宽把它架在窗口，对准彭磊的纹身工作室，两面窗帘一拉，开始了日复一日的窥视。

每天上午十点开始工作，庞宽往本子上写着。

上午，练习画图样。12:20吃午饭。下午接一两个客人。5:30吃晚饭过后，再接待一个客人。晚上10:00，走到窗边抽烟，发呆。周六歇业。

ps：男女通吃，不做0，时间长，看着挺猛的。

他觉得自己像一个机器人似的写下这几排用大把时间换来的“经验”，可他的心不是金属做的，他的鸡儿也不是。他可以自慰，自己给自己加润滑上发条，可是他极端渴望让那个纹身师傅拧拧自己久未见光的发条儿。

再不和那个人做爱，他会死掉的。庞宽渴望被他细瘦多筋的手指在身上掐出一道道青紫的痕，被他用性器比谁都狠地凿进铁丝床，在高潮时对上他单眼皮下淡漠的眼，让他的汗低落到自己的胸脯上。

他总是这么在脑里勾勒着纹身师傅禁欲又性感的模样，在望远镜架前敞着腿，一边用沾着润滑剂的手指在自己的肉穴里进出，一边抚慰自己的性器，放浪地叫着，却总是觉得不够。只有在望远镜片里边看着彭磊，才能顺利地攀至顶点。

再这样下去自己会空虚死的。自己抚慰自己这事倒无所谓，他不觉着自己变态，但偷窥彭磊纹身操人确实有点变态了，他这么想着，内心却总是升起一股奇异的刺激感，激着后边条件反射地湿，前边条件反射地硬。

终于在一个彭磊提前收工的夜晚，庞宽下了楼。他直接穿过空荡荡的马路，抬头看了看窗口抽烟的彭磊。彭磊也在看着他，眼神对上，庞宽出乎自己意料的坦诚，彭磊脸上复杂地交织着各种各样的情绪。彭磊忘了磕烟灰，烟灰自己掉下去，灰黑的轻薄的碎片被夜风捻得细碎。彭磊有点傻了，不知道为什么他会过来，同时又理所当然的硬了。

这小师傅真有意思。庞宽低下头往前走，穿过又窄又暗的楼道，敲了敲挂着写着“打烊”的牌子的门。里边沉默几秒，然后脚步挪动到门边，拧开了把手。

门吱呀打开，彭磊靠在门框边。

彭磊指间夹着根烟，一只手插在兜里，眼睛朝下乜斜，懒洋洋问他：“不营业了，来干嘛。”

彭磊觉得自己此刻容易手足无措，于是干脆就靠着门框不动了。

庞宽愣在原地，面前的人比他高了有半个头。自己用望远镜看了这么久的人活生生站在自己面前，像是骤然放大了似的，烟雾丝丝缕缕把自己笼在他的阴影里边，他陡生出些怂念头，却又倒有了破釜沉舟的勇气，挂上一副狡黠的神色，从彭磊手中夺过抽了大半的烟，就着湿润的烟嘴猛吸了一口，反手扔在地上，踮脚把烟雾悉数缓慢地喷在彭磊那张淡漠的脸上。

“来挨你操。”

彭磊觉着自己理智崩溃了。长手从庞宽耳边蹭过，握住门把手往里带着关上门，再加上两道锁。五指往庞宽的发丝里埋，像摆弄机器人一样掰弄庞宽的下巴，低头用嘴唇把他的呼吸通道堵得严实，伸进舌头扫过带着烟味的齿列，硬的越发厉害。

缺氧之中庞宽腾出手恶意地在彭磊裤裆上狠狠揉了两下，彭磊忍不住闷哼，嘴上力道重了点，咬得庞宽满嘴腥甜。

“操，这么想要？”彭磊扯开他的裤腰，隔着薄薄的棉质内裤在臀瓣上重重揉捏，手指划过臀缝刺进后穴，摸到一手温热黏湿。“平时看你晃俩大白腿也就够了，被我亲两下就流水，你怎么这么骚？”彭磊平时沉默寡言，但算是不鸣则已一鸣惊人那类人，一开口就叭叭的，嘴上不带锁，扎这扎那，扎得人体无完肤下不来台，就两个字嘴贱。被庞宽这么一激更是受不了了，情色词眼直往他耳朵里送，几根手指在本就湿滑的洞穴里一下比一下快地抽送。庞宽哆嗦着试图夹紧那几根手指，一口气噎在喉咙口还不忘怼回去“你他妈不也看我露腿晃吗，你也硬了吧？”

彭磊一下子没法反驳，毕竟自己真的想着他偷偷撸过好几次。他皱了皱眉头，把人拎到工作室里。破烂的小房间塞满了各种东西，纹身用的工具箱，毛巾，满架的CD和铁皮玩具。一个晃神庞宽就被仰面按在了床上，紧接着下体就暴露在了空气中。他硬得发疼。彭磊直接卡着他的大腿根把他打开，俯身用嘴给他口出来，看着庞宽眼神涣散地胡乱颤抖，他不打算给他一点喘息的机会，勾了一点精液草草塞进去抽插两下，就直接绷着脸把庞宽贯穿到底。

又深又重又爽。庞宽想，自己真没看错，彭磊卖力干他的样子真是性感的要命。脸上没什么表情，咬紧了后槽牙，脖子上青筋暴起几根，汗水顺着鬓角滴落在自己脸上上。他想掌控这场性爱。他想让彭磊受不了把自己弄到哭。他伸出舌头接住一颗从彭磊下颌坠落的汗珠，咬着人耳朵挤出一点气音“不行啊，没吃饭呢吧。”

这下把彭磊给逼急了，他把庞宽推到床头，双腿掰开到最大的限度，按着他的大腿根横冲直撞。抵到某一块地方时庞宽猛地揪紧了他的t恤又放开，彭磊就使坏似的朝那点加大力度地碾。庞宽一副受不了的样子，本来欠操的骚狐狸立马变成软巴巴湿漉漉的小绵羊，手在他起起伏伏的背上无力地抠，嘴里一直说着彭磊彭磊你真他妈坏透了，然后射得他小腹上都是。

第三次庞宽已经开始求饶了，彭磊仍是不听，一副干不死他不罢休的样子，射过一次的性器埋在庞宽体内继续不依不饶地动了起来。庞宽敏感得不行，咬着下唇不知道往哪儿逃，身子一后撤就被彭磊强硬地搂回来顶的更深，他几乎要后悔了，彭磊偏偏要在他爽得说不出话的当口，操一下问一句自己到底行不行。

庞宽只觉得额头上的汗流进眼睛，好辣。眼前的一切，包括架子上乱七八糟的CD玩具，颈窝里机器人似的好像永远停不下来的彭磊，全被天花板上的吊灯罩上一层昏黄，在被操晕过去之前，他伸出手抓住了彭磊的头发，听他委屈巴巴地小声说，我喜欢你，我喜欢你。


End file.
